


5 times Mark denies he's gay +1 time he can't

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Mark isn't gay. Like he swears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. I feel like you aren't a fic writer unless you write at least one 5 + 1 thing. So here is mine, I think this is the first one at least.

I.   
Mark knew something was up the moment he walked through the door. The house was too quiet for everything to be normal. The air felt uneasy, thick with an unidentifiable tension. He felt like he should run.

Turn around and just walk back to school. But then again that would mean he would just be avoiding whatever was in store for him. Plus at this time of the year, the Ohio weather wasn't very pleasant.

Before Mark could pick between flight or fight he heard his mom call to him from the kitchen. With a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen. His family was set around the kitchen table and they all were staring at him expectantly.

Mark looked around feeling the tension from the air crawl it's way into his lungs, "What's going on here?"

His mother pointed to his chair, "Hun, have a seat. We want to talk."

Mark cautiously pulled a chair out trying to think of every bad thing he had done in the past few years that would warrant this kind of family meeting. Only a few things came to mind but he was certain no one knew about them, at least he thought. His mom took ahold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. It did little to ease his growing worry.

"You know we all love you, right?"

Mark looked to his brother for help or at least a hint of what was going on. All he got was a shoulder shrug and eye roll from Tom as if to say, 'this will be over quicker if you cooperate.'

Mark trusted his brother's advice, "Of course... Mom, what's wrong?"

His mom just smiled, "Nothing is wrong. We just want you to know you can tell us anything and we won't be mad."

Instantly Mark said, "I didn't do it. Whatever it is I didn't."

His mother looked taken back and he heard his brother groan. His mother quickly recovered, "No I mean, we mean you can tell us if you have a girlfriend....or boyfriend."

Mark nodded for a split second before doing a double take, "Wait, boyfriend?"

"Honey, it's fine. We promise to love you for who you are no matter what."

Mark started laughing and stood to leave. He had homework to do, "I'm not gay guys. God. Do you think- me? HA!"

Mark laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes by the time he made it to his room. His family sat around the kitchen table silently. His mother just mumbled, "I thought..."

II.  
Mark went stag to his junior prom. He wasn't even sure why he showed up, his friends all had dates and he just felt lonely and pathetic.

It wasn't like girls didn't give him looks in the halls almost begging him to ask them out but it didn't feel right. He didn't bother with them any other time why should some dance matter to him?

Except it did and know he was feeling left out and like an idiot. Bob was out on the dance floor showing off his 'killer' moves and Mark had to hold back a snort as he saw the look of horror and adoration on Mandy's face.

"What's so funny?" a voice behind Mark said making him jump. Mark spun to grin at Wade as he handed him a drink.

"Bob's trying to dance," Mark said feeling Wade cringe next to him, "It's pretty bad."

"Looks it. Hey, wanna go dance a little?" Wade asked with no real meaning behind his words but for some reason, Mark clamped up.

"I'm not gay."

Wade raised an eyebrow at him, "Neither am I, note my girlfriend over there attempting to stop Mandy from either laughing too much or crying too much, just thought you'd like to maybe dance. Have some fun?"

Mark released a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Oh...yeah let's dance."

III.  
Running helps you look masculine. So Mark is running. Because he is a man.

He is manly as hell.

Look at his man-ness.

But now Mark was having trouble not looking around the gym other men working out. They looked sorta...attractive. That is if you're gay or something.

Which of course, Mark isn't. He can just appreciate someone for being aesthetically pleasing to look at.

"I'm not gay," Mark whispered, turning the speed up on the treadmill.

The lady running next to him turned and gave him a once over before scoffing and saying, "Ha, sure you're not."

IV.   
Mark would never have thought he would wind up here. He had always loved video games but the fact he had made it into a lively hood still amazed him.

Today was a Tuesday, not anything special no sub milestones, not even past 100,000 subs yet but close, and Mark was looking through comments on his latest video when he saw a comment that stuck out at him.

PewdiepieLuver6  
Are u gay?!! Omg uR aren't U!!

Mark felt himself get flustered at the comment. He shouldn't because he's straight and that sorta thing shouldn't bother him but it did. Also, he knew deep down to never respond to comments like this. But...

Before his brain could catch up to his fingers he had already typed out an answer and hit send,

Markiplier  
No! I'm not!

V.  
Jack was something strange. He was a friend Mark had never expected and never saw coming until he was right under his nose shouting, "Top of the mornin' to you laddies!"

He came into Mark's little close knit YouTube family out of nowhere but it was a fresh face and he was warmly welcomed. He seemed like he had the bet intention and an all around nice kid.

Over the next couple of months, Mark and Jack could officially call themselves friends and then close to best friends. When Mark found out Jack was coming to PAX he felt butterflies. It was completely from the fact he was finally seeing his friend and nothing to do with his deep blue eyes and smile Mark couldn't help wanting to cause.

It wasn't that. Mark told himself and keep telling himself until the day they met. Jack had texted him and then they had both realized they were in the same hotel. ironic. Mark told Jack to come meet him at his room, it was only polite. He was nervous way too nervous to only be meeting a friend. He pretended he was nervous because he didn't want to make Jack uncomfortable or scare him off. He denied it had anything to do with the way his heart was speeding up and salt 'n pepper hair that his fingers twitched to run through.

But then he saw Jack and the butterflies escaped in the form of a smile and hug and all Mark could do was furiously chant over and over in his head was, "I am straight. I am straight. I am straight."

+I.  
It had been five years since Mark and Jack meet and three since Jack had decided to move to LA. In that time the two YouTubers had often been spotted hanging out with friends in public and doing collab videos.

But now it was PAX East and they were doing a panel with just the two of them. They were the process of trying to answer as many questions as they could. Neither one wanting to leave a single fan disappointed.

"Hi! I just want to say I love you guys!" They both blushed and jokingly brushed the comment off, "But I was wondering if you were dating?"

Mark was first to answer with a laugh, "Of course we aren't. I'm straight and so is Jack," Jack gave him a side glance that went unnoticed by the other.

Apparently, the girl wasn't done because she held up her phone with a photo on it, "But here's a photo from last night of you two kissing?"

The room went silent before erupting into cheers, screams, and argument. Jack finally stood to calm them all down because Mark hadn't moved since the girl had made her announcement. Jack settled down next to Mark.

Away from everyone's view, under the table, Jack took Mark's hand and gave him a squeeze. Mark took a gulp and leaned into the mic.

"I may be a little gay."

The room lost it again but quickly calmed when they saw Jack trying to speak.

"We have been dating for four years and have been living together for three. We were keeping this private but now the cat seems to be out of the bag....we'll have a video up to explain everything...." Jack tried to ask for the next question but the room had spiraled into a storm of fans going wild and they were quickly taken off the stage.

"A little gay?" Jack teased.

"Shut up... I'm only gay for you. So yeah, only a little gay."

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs for demi-homosexual!Mark*
> 
> Please tell me what you thought and leave a fic request!


End file.
